


To Have and To Hold

by mochiflowers



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emergency Date, F/M, Fluff, Weddings, Zhenya keeps stilettos in her locker, because we need it right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiflowers/pseuds/mochiflowers
Summary: Location: Toronto Cricket and Curling Club. They have weddings there.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I know, interrupting my regular work, but I just needed a nice distraction right now. Love and hugs to all.

The Saturday sun was setting outside the large double doors as two dark-haired figures made their way through the now almost-empty hallways of the Cricket Club, suitcases in tow. One of the figures, the one most deep in thought, almost crashed into the tall, ornate sign standing near the entrance. The other giggled.

"That's not usually there." 

Yuzuru made a face at the sign to cover his slight blush and roughly grabbed the tripod-like sign, obviously intending to move the offending thing out of his way.

"What are you doing?" Evgenia reached out, wrestling him for the sign. "You can't move that. It's for a wedding. Guests will probably be arriving soon."

It was only then that he actually read the sign. "Oh. I guess we'd better get out of here, then."

Just then, voices above them were heard, and Yuzu's ears heard the distinct sound of... rustling. 

"Move back, move back." Zhenya's arm curled around him, pulling him back into the shadows, motioning with her head at the photographer that had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "She's coming."

"Who?" Yuzu furrowed his brow. The photographer was a man.

"The bride, _baka_."

Soon the source of the rustling became clear--billows of shimmery white organza appeared on the stairs in front of them as the the wearer made her slow descent, accompanied by the soft clicking of the camera shutter. The bride was quintessentially radiant, blonde tresses cascading down her shoulders and onto her strapless gown, a bouquet of blush peonies and eucalyptus on her arm. Yuzu took a sidelong glance at the girl next to him who watched the scene with enraptured eyes. 

Zhenya noticed him, though, and quickly snapped up straight. The starry look immediately gone, she gave him a narrow-eyed smirk. 

"Have you ever crashed a wedding?"

Yuzu blinked, aghast at her question. "No, of course not. I've never even been to a wedding."

"What?" Zhenya guffawed. "How is that possible?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." The truth was, he had never been that close with extended family, and any friends who'd invited him--well, he'd declined. He wouldn't want to accidentally steal any attention, after all. But he didn't need to explain that to Zhenya, not right now. 

He looked down at her. "Wait. Why did you ask about crashing weddings?"

Zhenya's eyes sparkled, the most playful smile appearing on her lips. "Because that's what we're doing tonight." 

He would have tried harder to resist her if she hadn't looked so pretty today. But tomorrow was a rest day, and it was summer, and these people weren't likely to recognize them or care if they did. And random adventures with Zhenya were his favorite. Still, logic. 

"I think they'd catch us, dressed like this."

Zhenya's body practically vibrated with excitement at his acquiescence. "I have some things in my locker that could work. What do you have?"

Yuzu thought for a moment, and then suddenly remembered. "Oka-san made me pick up the drycleaning this morning. I don't know what it is, but we might get lucky." 

Zhenya bit her lip mischievously. "I can't believe you're actually going along with this."

"Only because I plan to leave a very generous wedding gift on my way out." 

"Of course I would, too!" she countered defensively. "I'm not... _bad_."

"Aren't you?" he quipped.

She rolled her eyes. "Meet me outside the restrooms in 15 minutes."

\---

"So you do own a fitted suit."

Yuzu turned around at the sound of Zhenya's voice, and immediately his stomach dropped. She looked amazing, wearing a lilac-gray dress he'd only ever seen that one summer at Fantasy on Ice. The silky fabric clung to her slim figure in all the right places, flaring out below her waist and accentuating her well-shaped legs. Normally those legs were covered with thick leggings on the ice, and even during competitions they would be disguised under some type of nylon, but this time they were bare, and smooth, and flawless, and he wanted to touch them. Yuzu's cheeks warmed as he realized his attention might have been a little too fixed on her legs. He should make a comment, give a reason for staring so long. 

"You had high heels in your locker?" he commented nonchalantly. 

"Not just high heels, _stilettos_ ," Zhenya corrected him and then tossed her freshly styled mane over her shoulder. "A girl has to be prepared for any kind of emergency, you know."

"I'd like to know what kind of emergencies require shoes with ice picks at the ends of them," he challenged. 

"These kinds," she said, looping her arm through his and sidling up next to him. He tried to look annoyed but it was a hard thing to maintain, with her snuggled so disarmingly close. He looked down at her seriously.

"You look pretty," he whispered.

Her smile made his stomach turn over. "You look handsome." 

He tore his eyes off her, lifting up his chin. "I know."

"Of course you do," she grinned. And then her gaze darted to the lobby. "Look, people are going in now."

Technically _he_ should have escorted _her_ , with her hand the one nestled in the crook of his elbow, but she was taking the lead, bringing him with her down the hallway, following the small line of guests beginning to stream into one of the banquet rooms. She'd obviously done this before, and he watched in fascination as she let go of his arm to take a program from the attendant and then take another man's arm to be ushered into the rows of regal-looking chairs. He followed meekly behind, a bit perturbed at the smile she gave the usher when she signaled that they could be seated somewhere near the back. But then he was sitting down next to her, and she was bringing her shoulder as close as possible to his, and he was content again. 

"The backdrop is so pretty," Zhenya whispered, pointing at the front of the room. True, the room had been transformed from a standard banquet hall into an elegant ballroom glowing with the warm light of candles and draped from floor to ceiling with fabric. At the front, where Zhenya was looking, there was a wall made entirely of white hydrangea blooms. He guessed that weddings needed backdrops just like Kiss and Cries did. For the photos and everything.

"How long do we have to wait?" he asked after reading the entire program thoroughly. "This thing says 7 p.m. It's already past that."

"You can't rush these things," Zhenya shook her head. "It'll happen when it happens."

"We should have just skipped to the reception," Yuzu grumbled, and she thwacked him. 

"Patience."

Just then, the soft background music faded out, and a different song began to play. Everyone shifted in their seats to watch the bridal party procession, and then the music changed again.

Zhenya stifled a chuckle. "This song."

Obviously she hadn't read the program or she would have known what was coming. Both of them had seen this song performed plenty of times on ice before, after all--it seemed pretty overdone already.

But then the doors at the back of the room opened, and the bride floated in, and everything hit different. 

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Yuzu's eyes transitioned from the bride to the groom standing in front. The way he was looking at her, as she came, step by step, closer to meet him... 

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything, take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

He couldn't help it anymore. He looked down at Zhenya, his pulse fast in his wrist. Was he imagining it or were her eyes glistening? 

Back here, no one would see. His hand slipped over hers. 

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more._

\---

" _This_ was why I agreed to crash," Yuzu grinned as Zhenya popped yet another delicious hors d'oeuvre into his mouth. She giggled again. 

"Shh," she scolded him. "You're not very good at this secrecy thing." 

Yuzu gave her a serious look. "Really?"

She blushed and glanced around the dimly lit reception space. "I'm sure _some_ people know, Yuzu. Probably more than we think."

He nodded. "They wouldn't make things so hard for you if they thought there was nothing."

"I'm not complaining. It's worth it, the little things that we have."

"One day it'll be easier."

"One day," she repeated softly. Yuzu looked at her for a long moment, and then she brightened, catching his hand. "I think I see a chocolate fountain. Let's go look."

"You and your chocolate," he teased her, letting her drag him once again. 

A few minutes later, they came out of the photo booth, laughing hysterically, just in time to watch the first dance. 

"They have good chemistry," Yuzu said analytically after a minute, looking down to see Zhenya pursing her lips at him. 

"Of course they do, _baka_. They're not pairs skaters. They're in love."

 _They're in love_. Yuzu turned back to the couple, spinning and swirling on the floor with all eyes on them, but eyes only on each other, and suddenly his chest felt tight. 

And then he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

"Now's the perfect time to get food, while no one's looking," Zhenya whispered. 

She led him around most of the night, keeping them in constant motion so no one would notice they didn't have seats. But finally the moment came when it was his turn to take the lead. 

"Dance with me," he said.

She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah," she said softly.

He reached down, wrapping his hand around hers again and bringing her to the dance floor. Just then the music changed, switching to a slow song, allowing exactly what he wanted--no waiting involved. His hands circled her waist, her arms went up over his shoulders. And then he pulled her close. 

"Good thing it's dark," she whispered. 

"Good thing."

He swayed to the music with her for a little while, feeling the rhythmic movement of her body against his, and then he brought his lips to her temple. He felt a soft sigh escape her mouth, and suddenly his hand involuntarily let go of her waist, taking hold of her chin and bringing it up to look at him.   
  
He leaned back, stopping their dance. 

"Let's get married."

Zhenya's mouth fell open. And then she squinted at him. 

"What, like right now?" Her tone was teasing. But he was anything but joking. 

"I'm serious."

She blinked, flustered. "Right. I forgot this is the age you want to get married at."

Yuzu shook his head. "After Beijing."

Zhenya turned away, and even in the blueish shades of the uplighting in here, he could see the pink in her cheeks. 

"Are you sure some other young girl won't have caught your attention by then? You know how the Olympics are."  
  
He caught her hand, turning her back towards him. "Don't be silly. I haven't even looked in another girl's direction since I saw you." Her eyes came up to his slowly. "I already know there's no one else in the world like you, Zhenya."

She swallowed, avoiding his gaze. 

"Sorry. I just know the feeling of being replaced before I'm gone."

He reeled her into him, fully wrapping his arms around her now. "I'll never replace you, Zhenya." And then he pulled his neck back to look at her intently, her body still in his embrace. "Do you really doubt me that much? Have I ever let go of my goal before?"

Her mouth curved slightly. "This isn't a sport, Yuzu."

"I know. It's love," he said, and Zhenya colored again. "But the reason we're so good at our sport is because of love, Zhenya. We love better--deeper--than most people."

She leaned into him, nestling her cheek against his chest. Her voice was small, but he still heard her. "What if we don't win at Beijing?" 

And then, even quieter... "What if I don't even make it to Beijing?"

Yuzu pulled back once more, cupping her small face in his hand, looking so deep into her eyes he thought he might get lost and never find his way out. 

"It doesn't matter. No matter what happens, or where we go or who we become, _this_ \--" he looked around the room. "Everything--I want all of this with you." He paused, his heart beating fast. "And everything after."

Her mouth opened. Her eyes were bright, and shining, and warm, and he wanted to kiss her. 

"Everything?" Her voice was as light as a feather, but his was low and heavy as he drew her in again. 

"Everything."


End file.
